See you again
by loneghost13
Summary: AU: Ten years ago, Sirius Black didn't go to Azkaban, accused of a crime he didn't committ. Instead, he stayed close to Harry, hoping that one day, his godson would meet him. Takes place during Harry's first year in Hogwarts, at the beginning of the Philosopher's Stone.


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, so I am very happy that I finally grew up the courage to publish it! I would also want to thank all the people that have supported me with this story, for pushing me to try. It means a lot to me, really.

Hope you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Finally a whistle sounded, and the train began to move. Seated next to the window's compartment, Harry kept his gaze fixed on the platform until it disappeared when the train rounded the corner.

Meanwhile at the platform, a large black dog was standing alone in a corner, watching the Hogwarts Express going away and leaving behind a trail of white smoke.

Once it faded from sight the dog stood up and, as silently as it came, left. After crossing several streets, the dog went into an alley, where it turned back into his human form. Then he smoothed out his robe and continued his path down the street.

While he was heading home, Sirius started thinking about Harry, and he couldn't help but wonder if the boy had noticed him at platform 9 ¾.

Harry had barely changed since the last time he had seen him, one or two months ago. He had the same black hair and the same green eyes, as well as the same broken glasses and the same old and oversized clothes. However, it still broke Sirius' heart every time he went to Privet Drive, sometimes as a man and others in his Animagus form, to see how the boy was doing.

Truth was, that after all he had seen during his 'visits', it was hard for Sirius to stay away from his godson, especially considering how the Dursleys treated him. In some ways, they reminded Sirius of his own family, and if Harry was anything like him, he would be delighted to go to Hogwarts, just to get away from his muggle family. Whatever Dumbledore said, the boy wasn't happy in that house, and that filled him with sadness.

And anger. After everything that had happened, Sirius' godson didn't deserve to be despised and rejected like that. And certainly not by the people who were supposed to care the most about him, his blood family. James and Lily wouldn't have sacrificed themselves just to leave their poor son in the hands of those people. They would have wanted him to be with someone they trusted, someone who would have vowed to take care of the boy in case they died. And that someone was no other than him, his godfather. Sirius Black.

But it wasn't enough. Although he knew that he should act with discretion and it was better for Harry's safety that Sirius did not interact with him, sometimes he had to restrain himself from blowing up his cover and run into his godson. He still could remember the talk he had had with Dumbledore after Harry's custody had been transferred to Petunia that fateful night.

 _They were at Dumbledore's office, the portraits of headmasters and headmistresses sleeping peacefully in their frames. Sirius was pacing up and down the room like a caged animal, while the old headmaster was sitting behind his desk, with a calm expression on his wrinkled face._

 _"I can't believe you left him with that woman." Sirius said abruptly, turning to look at him. "According to Lily, Petunia always despised magic."_

 _"I know. But she was her sister and by extension is the only remaining relative of Harry. Blood relative." added before Sirius had time to object. "As I have explained before, when Lily sacrificed her life to save Harry, she gave her son a powerful protection, one that runs through his veins and shields him from Voldemort. While he continues living under their roof, Lily's spell and the charm I placed upon Harry will prevail, due to the blood bond he has with his family."_

 _He paused for a moment and looked at the dark-haired man over the top of his half-moon glasses._

 _"I understand that you are worried about him and feel responsible for him as his godfather, but I assure you this is the best for Harry. He will have a normal childhood, away from unwanted fame, and then he will go to Hogwarts when he turns 11, as his parents did before him."_

 _Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, before taking the seat facing Dumbledore's desk._

 _"It's just… I don't want him to grow up not knowing who his parents were, or what happened to them. I don't want him to think that they left him at his uncles' doorstep because they didn't care about him. It wouldn't be fair for him."_

 _"No, it wouldn't." agreed the old headmaster. "But that's not the only reason, am I right? There's something else that bothers you."_

 _He lowered his eyes, and whispered:_

 _"I… I don't want to be a stranger to him, sir. Harry should have at least the chance to meet me."_

 _"He will, eventually, I promise you. But Harry is still a child, Sirius. He is not prepared to know the truth, not yet. Besides, I think you need to deal first with your grief over James and Lily's death before you are fully capable to take care of him. For your own sake, not just Harry's."_

 _"_ _I… Of course,_ _sir." answered quietly Sirius and asked. "Will I ever be able to visit him, though?"_

 _Dumbledore smiled._

 _"I don't see why not. But remember not to draw much attention when you are around Harry, Sirius. We cannot take any risks before he goes to Hogwarts, and that will not happen until his eleventh birthday." he added in a more serious tone._

 _"Yes, sir."_

Back into the present, Sirius walked through the crowded streets of London, lost in his thoughts. Now, at this very moment, his godson would be on his way to Hogwarts. Sirius could never forget the first time he had walked through those doors and was completely sure that in Hogwarts, Harry would have what he had wanted all his life: friends. People who would stay by his side, in whom he could trust, even with his life.

And perhaps, one day, Harry would have the chance as well to meet his godfather, just like Dumbledore had promised Sirius. But for now, Sirius would always be next to him, even if he couldn't see him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a comment and review the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
